


I belong with you.

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: * HP AU feature ABO (Omega!虫 / Alpha!铁)(如果你需要再详细一点那就是Omega!葛莱芬多虫 / Alpha!史莱哲林铁)* !!WARNING!! 3P描写 / 类情趣玩具play / 轻微的言语凌辱 !!WARNING!!* bgm: Let Me Know - Winona Oak(强力推荐Johan Lenox Live Strings Version from Truth Studios 这个版本啊啊啊)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	I belong with you.

**Author's Note:**

> * HP AU feature ABO (Omega!虫 / Alpha!铁)(如果你需要再详细一点那就是Omega!葛莱芬多虫 / Alpha!史莱哲林铁)  
> * !!WARNING!! 3P描写 / 类情趣玩具play / 轻微的言语凌辱 !!WARNING!!  
> * bgm: Let Me Know - Winona Oak  
> (强力推荐Johan Lenox Live Strings Version from Truth Studios 这个版本啊啊啊)

在彼得尚未意识到自己身上正发生什么变化的同时，他正披着一件托尼留在他寝室里的隐形斗篷，穿梭在已进入学生就寝时间而显得空荡荡的城堡里。  
起初彼得不以为意，以为那只是因为从葛来分多塔走到史莱哲林地窖就像是一程小型的十字架东征，拜校方设下的限制所赐，他们无法在校园里使用刚学会的移形换影，要移动到不同的地点只能像麻瓜一样使用自己的双脚，以至於耗费了他过多的体力。他边走边哀叹难怪托尼每回夜里来找他都要抱怨为什么他们不是同一个学院的，湖底也好塔尖也好，总是不用这么大费周章才能看到彼此。  
彼得没有托尼那张做坏事尤其好用的神秘地图，仅仅靠著自己敏锐的听觉与直觉便堪堪躲过一个自己学院的男级长、两个无所事事从头顶上飘过的幽灵（他们忙着争论霍格华兹的有求必应室真正位置）以及比幽灵还要神出鬼没的赫夫帕夫院长与他的猫（彼得赶紧给自己施了一个单人封闭咒以便隐匿气味与形体）。  
等到终于扶著史莱哲林地窖入口的那面空白石墙喘气，彼得只觉得连打一个星期不下扫帚的魁地奇也许还没这么累。半夜未经许可的夜间閒晃让他还处於一个紧绷的状态，完全没有发觉自己的双腿已经有些微微颤抖，逐渐脱力虚软。  
彼得鲜少来史莱哲林的地窖，和担任级长自己享有单人寝室权利的托尼相比，他还得顾虑如何与室友解释自己的彻夜未归，於是这种被发现就会害学院这学期与学院盃失之交臂的行为干脆多由托尼进行。只是地窖前的那面石墙对彼得来说还挺方便的，至少石墙不会说话，比托尼还得经过胖女士与许多画像的一番评论后才肯放行实在是再好不过。  
彼得说出托尼老早就告诉他的口令后，石墙上便缓缓露出一个入口，细看还能发现隐隐有红光在深处闪动。入口底下是一道坡度平缓的实木阶梯，彼得紧紧拉着斗篷，小心不让自己踩到斗篷滚下去引来那些不怀好意的史莱哲林学生们。

彼得用力眨了下眼。  
即使壁炉里有永不熄灭的火焰魔法，也改变不了这座位在黑湖底下的地窖深不见光的样貌。彼得不得不从长袍底下抽出自己的魔杖，悄声唸出一个他跟托尼一起改良过的咒语，有点像是结合了召唤咒与方向咒，他的魔杖顶端冒出一只小小的萤蓝色的蜘蛛，转了几圈后便指往某个特定的方向喷出丝线并向前爬行，它爬行过的路径丝线会迅速溶解发出如燐火般明亮但极为短暂的光芒，彼得迅速跟上蜘蛛的路径，很好地将那些微光掩在斗篷下，在不惊动任何人的情形下安静而有效地找到托尼的寝室。  
老旧的红铜门把上盘著一条小蛇，彼得还未从斗篷底下伸手，它就像感应到彼得的来意，化身成活物，张大嘴露出一对狰狞的尖牙抬头威吓他。但彼得并没有被这个防御魔法的警告吓退脚步，手掌毫不迟疑地按上那条蛇的头顶，蛇身一瞬间缠上他的手腕又在下一秒重新盘回门把上。  
门开了。  
贪图享受的史莱哲林级长将寝室布置得十分舒适，地上铺著深绿色的厚绒地毯，天花板上缀有一幅象征史莱哲林的巨蛇座星象图，每一颗星子都隐隐闪烁，使得这间寝室相比外头阴暗的交谊厅还要明亮许多，而同样被施展火焰魔法而长年燃烧的壁炉则祛除湖底深重的阴冷湿意。  
骤变在彼得觉得这里热得超乎想像而褪下隐形斗篷、解除身上封闭咒的同时发生的：有股有些熟悉但一时想不起在哪闻过的皮革气味充盈彼得鼻间，紧接而来的是比闻起来稍嫌厚重的皮革味还要更加浓郁甜腻、像是要将彼得整个人包裹起来的香草味。彼得虽然并不排斥这两种味道混合在一块儿，但逐渐攀升的温度让他开始头晕目眩，并且终于发现自己的力气正在流失，手脚不由自主地发软，不得不扶著一旁的矮柜才能站稳。  
彼得直到试图抓着魔杖给自己一个清醒咒却发现魔杖毫无反应，而后颈也隐隐发热涨痛，他才醒悟他的身上正发生什么变化。  
他正在面临第二性征的分化阶段。  
彼得有些绝望地猜想攸关自己未来的重要关键。他早就跟托尼讨论过这个问题，早就分化的托尼是个Alpha，理所当然希望自己未分化的男朋友最好是个Omega（托尼主张这样一来他们俩的发情期还能一次解决）但彼得却不大乐意，Omega的发情期是件麻烦事，再者Omega总是较弱势的一方，不管是体能还是其他种种，他不喜欢这种任人摆布的感觉。如果托尼无法克服天生的同性相斥与一个Alpha交往，那他希望自己能是个普通的Beta，不会让Alpha感到私有领域被侵入而升起攻击性，彼此也还能够和谐相处。  
这种讨论到最后往往是彼此不愿再起争端而无疾而终，彼得一直没能等来转化，这个问题也就被他们当作房间里的大象，直到现在。

越发虚软的双腿让彼得扶著矮柜走没几步路就要被自己绊倒在地，双手试图胡乱抓住东西避免摔倒在地，但是失败了，因为他抓到的是一个扣环，扣环便连同那片沈重的门板顺着他跌倒的方向被缓缓拉开。  
彼得还没来得及看他到底打开了什么，一只皮鞋鞋尖便进入彼得眼里，紧接着有只手握住彼得的手臂将他从地上拉起来。  
托尼？你什么时候回来的？彼得迷惑地问那个把自己拉起来的人。毕竟他刚刚虽然弄出很大的动静，但托尼要是从外头开门进来他还是会有所察觉，不至於像现在这样丝毫没发觉托尼的接近。  
史莱哲林的六年级男级长身上还是外出时的黑斗篷，往外渗出丝丝寒气，浑身发烫的彼得不由自主地靠上去却发现一点用都没有。  
托尼并没有回答他的问题，只是虚扶著他的腰，用一种平静得事不关己的口吻宣告眼前的事实：看样子你已经分化完毕直接进入发情期了。  
彼得被抱上矮柜，而托尼就挤在那双虚软无力的腿间，依然用那副冷淡的面孔打量因陷入热潮而逐渐神识迷乱的彼得。托尼的声音像被施了放大咒，轰隆隆地在彼得耳边回响：我应该要很高兴才对，你毕竟如我所愿地成为一个Omega⋯⋯一个味道甜美又多汁的Omega。  
彼得不安地挪动臀部，想要往后挣脱托尼如看牲畜的审视却徒劳无功，当托尼说到多汁的字眼，他感觉到有股湿意从身下蔓延开，忍不住夹紧臀部，双腿亦试图要合拢，却反而被托尼抓着大腿往肩上掛，整个人直接躺倒在矮柜上，下半身被迫悬空。彼得被这突如其来的举动吓得大叫出声，托尼却俯下身，连同他的双腿压折到几乎贴在身上的程度，但彼得没有因为这种姿势而痛呼，他的身体很柔软，这点拗折对他来说是还能容忍的范围。  
托尼的鼻尖先是与他相触，下一秒唇瓣轻轻贴上，紧接而来的低沈嗓音让彼得忍不住闭上眼。  
嘘。这里隔音不好，我也被你的信息素勾得提早进入发情期不能再使用魔法⋯⋯你要是再不克制自己的音量叫得这么大声，其他人都要被你叫醒进来围观一个葛来芬多如何大老远跑来史莱哲林的地窖发情求操了。  
托尼故意像条蛇一样探出舌尖舔了舔彼得，稀薄的信息素伴随唾液碰触到彼得干燥唇瓣的那一刻，他体内猛地发出渴求更多的强烈讯号：不只是嘴唇，他要这个Alpha的信息素将他完全覆盖，他要托尼的味道将他重重包围，身体里每个细胞都在叫嚣要被托尼填满再无一丝缝隙——彼得伸手抱住托尼，吸吮他的舌尖向他索要更多，原本虚软的双腿也重拾力气交叉在托尼的后腰处夹紧，确保托尼无法离开自己。  
彼得就像在荒漠中失去方向的旅人，托尼的舌尖则是浮现在他眼前的海市蜃楼，他只能用尽全身力气不停追逐，直到终于落入绿洲的水泉里他才发出愉悅的叹息，并且急切地试图汲取更多。  
房间完全被他们响亮又夹带润泽水声的接吻声充斥，唯一能够与之抗衡的，只剩下彼得习惯来自唾液的讯息素后又逐渐无法满足的微弱的哼哼声。等到他们分开时，彼得忍不住睁眼，用那双被热潮烧得通红的眼无声指责他的Alpha竟然不继续满足他。  
宝贝，我们得先让你射出来一次，这样你会舒服点。托尼又舔上他的下巴，在下唇边缘打转了一圈逗弄彼得追上来后又立刻缩回去，这个戏弄的动作惹来彼得不悅的低吼却反而逗笑了托尼。他按著彼得的胸口，另一手探到两人中间，将那根早就已经把他的斗篷糊上一小片水渍的坏东西隔着彼得的裤子握住，粗鲁的力道让彼得忍不住仰头呻吟。  
別急。托尼说，我知道你想要什么，你也知道我会让你得到你想要的⋯⋯我会舔遍你的全身，咬破你的腺体注入信息素，让你身上每一寸全是我的味道。我会让所有人都知道你是谁的婊子，只有我能操的婊子。  
托尼扯掉彼得那条碍事的牛仔裤，鞋子也在拉扯过程里被彼得自己蹬掉，下半身剩下的唯二遮蔽物是底下已经隆起小包的紧身四角裤与一双高过脚踝一点的白袜。  
该说彼得不愧是个葛来芬多吗，在这种普通Omega早已屈服於Alpha的信息素下哀哀切切地求对方用阴茎与结操死自己的时候，他倒是还带着一点理智，两只脚毫不客气地踩上托尼的肩膀，他咬著唇并不说话，只挑衅地看着托尼，微微拉低裤腰让那颗已经涨红的顶端露出来，手浅浅套弄在上头。但托尼与大部份的Alpha没有两样，他无法在这种时候容忍一个Omega脱离他的掌握。他拉开彼得的手，发情的Alpha用平常没有的怪力轻易撕破那件紧身四角裤，一根笔直红涨的阴茎马上从里头跳了出来，甚至不断流出前液的顶端还擦过托尼的嘴角，在他脸上留下一条晶莹水痕。  
彼得看着托尼舔掉嘴角那点痕迹，但那双往常柔软如蜂蜜的眼却眨也不眨地攫住他，他第一次这么深刻地体会到那是一双史莱哲林的眼睛，是传说中与之对视就会动弹不得逃脱无路的致命眼神，但已经为时已晚。  
托尼抓着他的大腿让他张得更开，毫不犹豫地低头将那根因为主人正在发抖而颤巍巍立著的肉柱含进嘴里。彼得无法形容那是怎么样的感受，托尼收紧脸颊让柔软的颊肉紧紧裹住他的感觉实在太美妙，他只能抓着托尼的头发，仰头发出像是抽泣又像是呻吟的叫声。托尼随后又退开，改握着他的阴茎来回舔舐，连彼得因为忍耐太久而浮起的血管突起、顶端下的沟痕甚至是根部沈甸甸的肉球，都被他舔得湿漉漉的。而当托尼的舌尖滑过肉球后那块柔软的皮肤时彼得忽然发觉托尼用意，揪著他的头发叠声说不、不要这样，但托尼却不理他，抓着两瓣丰腴臀肉，拇指各往两侧按扯，一道小小的缝便露出来。  
彼得的臀部忍不住夹紧，但托尼却由不得他，他的阴茎立刻就被托尼握住，Alpha毫不温柔怜惜的用力揉搓让彼得无暇顾及那条正在他后穴里作恶的舌头。彼得只觉得有更多的液体从他体内流传，而托尼的舌头正引导著那股液体流到体外，或者是被托尼接进嘴里喝下，无端升起的想像让彼得更加兴奋，张嘴叫著托尼的名字，绷直大腿肌肉，将一股股的精液射在托尼手中，有一小股甚至射在他自己的大腿上，被终于不再舔弄后穴的托尼舔掉，还在那里像是做记号般重重咬了一口，留下齿列鲜明的牙印，突如其来的痛楚激起彼得的小声尖叫。  
真浓。你难道在这之前都不自己做的吗？托尼捻著指尖上的精液，像是回忆刚刚吃进去的精液般砸了咂嘴。还是葛来芬多里头多得是像你这种不经人事的小处子，一到发情期什么也不会就只能任人拆吃入腹？嗯？  
彼得无法忍受自己学院被这么贬低，忍不住想要抬脚踹他，却听到门突然打开的声音，他们同时扭头看向被打开的那扇门。  
我回来⋯⋯你们在做什么，他是谁？  
进来的是端着一盘小圆饼山与两杯南瓜牛奶的托尼，面色不虞地瞪着彼得还有压在彼得身上的那个人。  
彼得瞪圆了眼，眼神在门边的托尼与面前的托尼间来回，不敢置信为什么会突然冒出两个托尼来。门边的托尼镇定地反手带上门，将托盘放在一旁的茶几上，瞇起眼打量著房间内的情况。在他这么做的同时，鼻翼像是闻到什么奇异的味道，彼得想起那应当是他刚刚跟托尼造成的，还来不及解释什么，站得较远的托尼却露出了然又有点吃味的表情。  
你就这么不想被我标记？  
那道自稍远处传来的声音听来有些沙哑，但彼得面前的托尼却又在此时凑上来亲吻他，让他无法好好回答这个问题。  
甚至到了明知自己发情却害怕见我的程度？  


⋯⋯到床上去，我就允许你继续保持这个姿态。  
彼得以为是在对他说话，挣扎著要逃开将他压制住的托尼，结果一阵大力的晃动让他不得不抓紧眼前的人、怕自己被甩到地上，接着被丟上那张大床彼得才发现那句话并不是对他说的，他就像一只被逼到悬崖的困兽，两个托尼各自站在床的一侧，他无处可退。他紧紧咬著嘴唇，希望痛楚能带给他一丝清明，但托尼却不给他机会。  
房间里原本弥漫着一股香甜糜烂得足以让Alpha失去理性的气味倏地被压下，取而代之的是一股浓厚野性而极具侵略性的皮革味，与平常他们写各种作业用的小羊皮纸截然相反，这张韧实的野牛皮将彼得裹得死紧，还透著一点近似血气的铁锈味——一个正常情况下的Omega都无法在这种蛮横的信息素压制下把持自己，何况是第一次进入发情期的彼得。他无法分辨自己的恐惧何来，明明眼前是自己的交往对象却浑身发抖。  
即使再抗拒自己转换成Omega的那部份，彼得最终仍然被本能辖制，別无选择地寻找起这个房间里散发Alpha信息素的源头，在两个托尼里他毫不迟疑地往其中一个看去，用濡湿的眼神无声哀求。  
很高兴你还分得出来谁才是你真正的男朋友，彼得帕克先生。雀屏中选的那个长长地舒出一口气，举着魔杖让掛在一旁的领带像条蛇似浮游过来，在彼得眼前绕了两圈后紧紧打了死结。  
我知道你很害怕，但你必须靠自己分辨恐惧与现实的差別⋯⋯分辨我是谁。  
彼得感觉自己周围的床铺纷纷陷下，他被人从背后抱住，但紧接着脚踝被握住、用力往下一拉，双腿被迫大敞，搁放在另一个人紧绷的大腿上，而他整个人也因为重心不稳倒下，但没有意料中的小力冲击，他背后的那个人接住了他，也将他的头托放到自己的腿上。  
不属于他的信息素气味在这时更加浓郁，像只无形的手不断搔刮他的鼻子。  
彼得被矇起眼都能感受到自己正在被肆无忌惮地审视，他想遮住自己又半勃起的阴茎，不让那两双眼睛将自己发情的丑态尽收眼底，但他们显然不这么想。  
他的手被拨掉，另一双手则接着抓住他的手腕，身上的衬衫扣子被一颗颗解开，然后有只冰冷的手捏住了他的乳尖。发情的Omega极度敏感，哪怕是一点若有似无的碰触都可以成为刺激情慾的开关，原本柔软的乳尖在缓慢持续的揉捻里逐渐红肿发硬，就跟他无从遮蔽的性器一样，而他的喘息断断续续得有如无助的抽泣，只能寄望托尼给他想要的，不要再这么慢条斯理地狎玩他。  
彼得变了个方法，所有的Omega天生都知道该如何让Alpha对他们前仆后继，他不停叫著托尼的名字，用与信息素一样甜蜜而柔软的声音呼唤，只为传达一个被隐藏在其中不言而明的讯息：他无比渴求被标记，为什么你还不动手。  
这既是臣服也是战书，没有一个Alpha能忍受这样的挑衅，托尼也不例外。

早已被体液浸润彻底的入口即使被猝不及防插入两根手指也没有受到太大阻碍，而彼得的尖叫也在同时插进嘴里玩弄他舌头的手指里缩减成幼犬似地哀鸣，无疑是在鼓励他身上肆虐的两人，於是彼得被翻过身，摆出一个趴伏的姿势，他的肉穴里仍然插著长了薄茧的手指，一下下按压过不断收缩蠕动的内壁，直到摸到一个位置，他的哀鸣变了调飘高音，鼻间发出软糯的哼声，臀部也不自觉动起来，想让手指再摩擦过刚刚的位置；而他前方的人也没閒著，扶著略有湿意的龟头抵在他的唇心，彼得无法抗拒那阵愈发强烈的信息素气味，毫无抗拒地便含进嘴里。收起牙齿不要用咬的。彼得其实听不太清楚托尼下的指示，他只是一个劲地吸吮著嘴里的阴茎，因为他发现在为托尼口交的同时，丰沛的信息素能抚平些许他体内躁动的荷尔蒙。Alpha直接提供的体液从来是Omega们发情期的最佳缓解剂。  
两个托尼似乎谁也见不得谁先在彼得身上嚐到甜头，当彼得听见头顶传来托尼舒服的呻吟，肉穴里的手指便马上退出，他还来不及感受怅然若失的空虚感，紧接而来的是从未想像过的、被贯穿的疼痛。代表疼痛的呜咽声被前方托尼抓着头发强迫他做的深喉里抵住，他们同时慢慢往后退，留给彼得喘息的时间，而后进深出浅的快速抽送让彼得再也含不住嘴里的阴茎，只能倒在床上随着顶弄的节奏张嘴喘息，托尼十分有技巧地让每一次进入龟头都会恰好擦过那个让他无法忍耐的位置，前面的托尼却只剩下低喘声与一种彼得难以辨別的细微声响。彼得总觉得少了什么，他尝试向后迎合托尼的动作，希望他能更用力地操他，但无论托尼抽送速度变快又更加大力，肉体的撞击声像一首淫靡的俗曲响彻这间寝室也无法让彼得得到一丝满足，他的额头抵在紧抓床单的手背上，汗水与无法被满足的泪水逐渐在床单上扩散开。  
说也奇怪，明明托尼就在他的体内与他合为一体，但他却又忍不住在啜泣声里呼唤起托尼。有一双手托著他的脸要他抬头，却没想到等待他的是一个极尽温柔绵长的吻，彼得在那个吻里感到自己躁动不安的情绪被抚平了一些，后方的抽送便显得越发令人难以忍受。他忍不住想要往前抽身逃离，却被亲吻他的托尼抵著额头轻声劝哄要他別急。  
彼得相信托尼的话，乖乖地被搂着腰直起身，背对着托尼跪坐在他身上，然后又重新被进入，开始新一轮的操弄。  
即使被矇著眼，他也能感觉到面前有人。他觉得委屈极了，明明托尼要他別急，身后的人却仍然不是他要的，他只能伸手抱着面前的人，希望对方再给自己一个足以短暂满足的吻。但托尼只拉着他的手，让他握住刚刚被他含得湿答答的阴茎，他们每一次亲吻交缠，彼得就要收紧手上的动作，即使身下的律动让他们的亲吻有些磕碰，他们仍然吻得难以分离。  
托尼忽然让他松手的时候，彼得大概晓得托尼是要射了，他一边在半空摸索著直到搭上托尼的腰，耳边敏锐地捕捉著托尼的喘气声还有他给自己激烈手淫的声音，就连身后的托尼动作越发用力，几乎要操开他紧闭的生殖腔也咬牙忍著。温凉的液体先是掛在他的鼻头上，接着是脸颊、嘴唇及至胸口，皮革味在这时候变得更加浓郁，彼得舔掉舌头所能触及之处的精液，剩下的那些就让它们继续留着，他想要让自己身上沾满托尼的味道，这样正好。  
在托尼再次要低头亲吻他的时候，他伸手抱住了这个托尼，要他把那个赝品弄走，他们之间不需要有赝品来掺和。  
他没有你的味道。彼得将脸埋在托尼的颈窝，那里的味道香得他几乎要在没人抚慰的情况下射第二次，但他仍然记得表达不满又含糊不清地抱怨。  
托尼也靠在他的颈侧，宽厚舌面舔过彼得肿热的腺体。  
你现在知道了？腺体的刺激让彼得只能胡乱点头。

托尼扯下彼得眼上的领带，用几乎要将他揉进身体里的力道搂紧他。在彼得还没看清楚前身下的人便忽然消失了，随着锁头喀哒一声，彼得原本因为进入发情期而躁动不安的情绪似乎也随着那声落锁声而安定下来，但更直接的应该归功於托尼收回了一点信息素，不再强势地压制住彼得，现在他已经能够清楚分辨出有两股信息素气味同时存在在这间寝室里头。  
彼得一边吸着鼻子，一边张嘴咬住托尼的脖子，门牙就抵在他的腺体上磨著。  
你得再用力一点才能咬破它。托尼按住他的头，让彼得没有任何威胁作用门牙陷入那块软肉里。如果这就是你想要又害怕的，那么你随时可以这么做。  
彼得收回牙齿，重新舔过自己留下的齿痕后闷闷不乐地说，你明明知道Alpha被标记了也没用。  
托尼著迷地用鼻子在他腺体上磨擦，深吸一口后才说，我说了你随时想到都能来标记我，让所有人知道我身上是你的味道。  
但这似乎得压后了，我们还有更要紧的事要处理。托尼让他转过去坐到自己怀里。那根应该要还在不应期的东西早已经又高高挺起，彼得这一次不再像前一次那样急不可耐，他甚至无师自通地探到身下握着托尼的阴茎慢慢塞进自己里头。  
他在完全接纳托尼的时候咬著自己的手指，抖著声音要托尼标记他。  
第一次进入发情期就被标记可不是什么好主意，万一以后后悔了要去除标记对Omega来说是巨大的伤害。所以托尼并没有回答他，只是避开彼得的腺体咬住后颈，让彼得在承受撞击的同时产生被标记的错觉，但彼得却不领情，紧紧抓着他的手到他都觉得有些疼痛的程度。  
标记我！彼得扭头瞪着他，湿漉漉的眼没有任何震慑力，只是让托尼更加头痛。  
我可以给你一个临时标记⋯⋯  
你不是说要跟我一起渡过发情期？  
托尼被他反问得哑口无言，最后干哑著嗓子说但你不是害怕成为一个Omega？  
我会标记你。彼得又咬著嘴唇，他一紧张的时候总是会有这个坏习惯跑出来。每个人都会知道你是被我标记过的Alpha，你会有我的味道，去掉了我就要再补上。  
托尼对这份Omega难得显露的占有慾大开眼界，但他随即又想这可是他的彼得，怎么能跟其他人比。所以他又凑上去亲他倔强的男朋友与即将标记的Omega，要他放过自己的嘴唇。  
悉听尊便。托尼说。  
这一句悉听尊便换来的结果是彼得主动得不像是一个初次迎接发情期的Omega。  
不管托尼将他抱起抵在墙上用力往上挺，还是将他压在连身镜前浅浅的抽送，彼得不是咬住他的肩膀呜呜地叫著，就是持续迎合他将自己的臀部往后送，甚至还扭著腰让托尼被夹得差点直接在他体内成结。  
寝室被他们弄得一团混乱，彼得最后还起了筑巢的本能。他们在狭隘的衣柜里紧紧相拥，彼得的每一句呻吟都被托尼吃进嘴里，每一声低喘都融进彼此的吐息。当彼得最后一次要求托尼标记自己的时候，托尼的回应是按住他汗湿的背，将他压在衣柜上，直接咬破了那个渴望多时的部位。信息素随着唾液迅速进入彼得的腺体，他们的气味也在同时产生标记后的作用，香草荚像是与皮革一起被送入烤炉里头，受高温烘烧，最后剩下的便是融在皮革里头的香草籽，密不可分。

／

事后彼得才知道原来那天他不小心打开了锁著幻形怪的柜子。  
托尼一想起这件事就有点不是滋味，他翻了翻白眼说：你知道那种一打开门发现男朋友被变成自己的幻形怪搞上手的感受吗？那只狡猾的幻形怪不过靠著我留在房间里的味道就能让你认错人？我都不知道幻形怪还能被拿来当自慰用的情趣玩具了。  
史莱哲林谈话程度的生冷不忌让向来大方坦率的葛莱芬多也忍不住用一个黏糊糊的吻堵住更多不堪入耳的话。即使到那时候他们已经把所有不该做的事、不该乱搞的地点通通搞了个遍。

end.


End file.
